Bittersweet
by Valisco
Summary: He is bitter and she is sweet. When one of them tries to befriend the other during the Winter Olympic Games, how will it turn out? Oneshot. Friendship as the main theme.


**Author Note Here: **Hello there! Thanks for clicking on this story! This is be my fourth fic and second crossover fic.

Now this one. . .oh god. . .where do I begin? Lets just say thank _**Mario & Sonic At The Winter Olympic Games**_ for the inspiration!

My brother got a DSI a few weeks ago, and he started playing with my old ds games that I couldn't play anymore because my DS broke a year ago. *Cries*

So afterward I decided to play my games on the DSI again. (He allowed me, of course.) One of them was obviously, Mario & Sonic. (Well I have the first and second for the DS.)

Thanks to that, I'm kind of addicted to it again.

On the Winter Olympics version, you can choose two characters as partners for certain events like bobsleigh and fever hockey. I randomly paired up characters for events and well Peach & Shadow were one of them. XD I then wondered, what would happen if they would actually talk to each other? Thus, this fic was born.

That's pretty much it. Okay, well now time to get this story going, so please sit back and relax. Please enjoy this short fic. By the way, the events are based of the DS version and the events I played in, only because it is the only version I have and know about. Also, reviews are kindly appreciated! No flames please.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUPER MARIO SERIES OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES. **

**Super Mario & Characters © Nintendo & Shigeru Miyamoto  
><strong>

**Sonic The Hedgehog & Characters © SEGA & Yuji Naka  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bittersweet<span>

It was it, it was the end of the second half of fever hockey. Victory was felt by the blonde haired pink princess and the black and red hedgehog. The crowd cheered and the two were so proud of their accomplishments.

"Congratulations Princess Peach and Shadow." said their opponents Mario & Luigi who lost to them. "You guys deserved it."

"Why thank you Mario and Luigi!" exclaimed Peach joyfully. "You guys did wonderful as well! It was a great match! Don't you think so, Shadow?"

The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Hmph, you two were too easy. You guys hardly scored any points!"

"Hey!" cried Luigi. "So what if we didn't-a score that great? We played well!"

Shadow sneered. "Pff, I've seen better. Now I believe I should leave, before anymore time is wasted."

He walked away leaving an angered Luigi. "Why that little-!"

"Calm a down bro." said Mario as he patted his back. "Easy there. It's okay. Maybe a-next time we will win."

"He didn't have to be so a rude!" exclaimed his younger brother. "No wonder I always see him alone!" He sighed and left.

"Oh Luigi." said Mario. "Well I kind of agree with your brother." said the princess. "He was kind of rude."

"Yeah." said Mario. "Sonic already told me what he is like."

He shrugged. "We should go back to the lodge. Well I should, because I'm-a done with the events I have to do today."

"Oh yes we should." Peach said. "I am as well."

Mario took Peach's hand. "Shall we?"

Peach smiled. "Yes."

While they were walking to the lodge, Peach couldn't help but wonder why Shadow sounds and acts so cold. Her friend from the other team, Amy, once said that he's like that, but why?

"Princess?" asked the plumber. "You alright? You seem like you are dozing off."

"Oh!" Peach said, startled. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just. . .things."

"Don't want to tell me huh?"

"Yes, sorry Mario. It's my own personal thoughts."

Mario nodded. "That's a fine. I too am having personal thoughts. However, I'll tell you about them tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh, well okay then." Peach said. She stayed curious about it for a few minutes but the thought of the black and red hedgehog came back to her.

She wanted to do something. She wanted to find out why he was like this. Perhaps, she could get him to speak his mind and maybe become friends.

"We're here." said Mario as they arrived at their lodge." "Oh! So quickly!" exclaimed the princess.

"I heard that Yoshi is making us dinner today." said Mario opening the door.

"That's right!" exclaimed a green dinosaur.

"Oh hello there Yoshi!" said Peach.

"Welcome back! You guys came pretty early."

"Well that's because we finished our events for the day." explained Mario.

"Okay, well now that you guys are here, want to help me prepare dinner?" asked Yoshi. "Yes!" cried Mario. "Do you want to Peach?"

"Eh? Oh, well. . ."

Then an idea popped into her head and this did not concern about making dinner. "Oh no, sorry there is something I have to do!" she said. She ran up to her room. "Tell me when dinner's ready!"

"Huh?" Mario & Yoshi said. Then they shrugged and decided to prepare the dinner.

Peach opened her room that she also shared with her best friend Princess Daisy. She then took a blank sheet of paper, a pen, and an envelope from a drawer. She wrote as the sun began to set.

. . .

Later that evening, Shadow who won another gold medal from competing in the biathlon. While he was celebrating his sweet victory, a young orange fox named Tails came running to him. "Shadow!" he cried.

"Hmm?" The black and red hedgehog has his precious gold medal on.

"This. . .is for you!" exclaimed the fox as he handed him a white envelope.

"From who is this from?" asked Shadow.

"From Daisy, well she gave it to me." replied Tails. "I'm not exactly sure if she was the one who made that letter though."

"Hunh. Did she say that it was from her?"

"Nope Shadow. Oh! I gotta run to my next event! Well bye!" The young fox ran off leaving Shadow curious with the envelope.

He examined the envelope. He then noticed a sticker with a golden crown with red blue jewels emblem on it on the back of the envelope. "That emblem." he said. "I've seen it somewhere before." He opened the envelope and saw a letter it said:

_Dear Shadow,_

_I invite you to have coffee with me tomorrow morning at The Chao! Café. Please meet me no later than 9:00 am sharp. I would like to speak to you about certain things._

_From, Princess Peach of Team Mario_

After reading it, Shadow's curiosity grew in even stronger. _What does the princess want with me? _he thought. _Should. . .I go?_

He thought of the plans he had for tomorrow, it seemed that he was free for tomorrow morning. "Hmph!" he muttered. "I guess I'll go."

. . .

"Tails, did you send the letter to Shadow?" asked Daisy as she and him were walking back to their lodges. They both finished the events they were in for the day with medals around their necks.

"Oh yes I did Princess!" replied the fox.

"Good. Now I can tell Peach that the letter has been sent!"

"Okay, but I don't think he will come though."

Daisy stopped in her tracks. "Huh? Why not!"

"Well if it's not an important meeting and more like a social talk, he is more likely to ignore it. He doesn't like to waste time and might consider Peach's request. . .a **nuisance**." explained Tails.

"How absurd!" exclaimed the brunette. "When Peach sends a request to someone it is something **special**!"

Tails shrugged. "If you say so."

The next morning, as the snow fell into the ground, the blonde princess woke up. She yawned and said: "Well! I better get ready! Today's a busy day! Starting with. . ."

She went into the bathroom quietly without waking up her roommate, Daisy and took a shower. She then put on her winter outfit, white boots, and had a pony tail on. She put on her pink scarf and some makeup.

Afterward, she quietly walked out of the lodge until she was startled by a red capped plumber with overalls and a red winter coat on. "Hiya Princess!" he exclaimed.

"Oh! Mario! Hello!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You?"

"Imma fine. Now, princess. May I ask you something?"

Peach nodded. "Yes, of course."

Mario began to rock his feet back and forth. "Remember when I told you yesterday that I was going to tell you my thoughts?"

"Why yes I do." said the princess.

He cleared his throat with a pink tint showing on his cheeks.

"I. . .was. . .a wondering. . .w-would you like to j-j-join me for some coffee right now at _The Chao! _Café?"

This surprised Peach. It had to be the exact same destination at the exact same time he picked for she had a meeting with Shadow.

The princess gulped. "Oh. . .um, I'm going there right now." she mumbled.

"Really?" exclaimed Mario. He smiled. "_Fantastico!_ Lets-a go toget-."

"No!"

"Huh?"

"Oh I mean, I'm already meeting someone there." Peach explained. "I'm sorry, Mario."

Mario's smile faded. "O-oh. . ."

"I arranged a meeting there with someone today, please understand, I don't want you to feel upset."

Mario shook his head. "Oh no! I'm understand! I'm not upset! If you need-a to meet someone, then go ahead! Don't feel bad about it on my account!"

Hearing these words giving Peach a sign of relief.

"Thank you for understanding."

"You are a welcome, Princess."

Peach then looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm five minutes late! I need to go! Later Mario!" She ran off into the distance.

"Bye Princess." he mumbled. He then sighed. "Ah well, maybe next time."

Meanwhile at _The Chao! _Café, Shadow began to tap his foot impatiently. He was standing outside with nothing but a black and red scarf around his neck and his red and white regular shoes. _Where is she? _he thought. _She's late._

"Shadow!" cried a voice. The hedgehog turned to his left, he saw the princess running to his direction. "I. . .so. . .sorry!" she blurted out as she finally arrived to him panting from all the running she went through.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You're late." he stated.

"I know." said Peach who was still out of breath. "I. . .am sorry."

"It's fine." he muttered. "Now you better hurry up with this, and it better be important. I like to waste no time."

Peach who finally had her breath again said: "Oh of course not! Thank you for taking your time to come here and meet with me! Now lets go inside and have coffee yes? I have reserved seats for us."

"Fine." the hedgehog muttered once more.

. . .

The two went inside and sat on the reservation seats Peach had set up for them. The whole place however, was so crowded. This bothered Shadow. _Too many people here. _he thought. _She had to pick this place._

"Good morning Princess Peach! Shadow!" cried a voice. A shy guy with coffee came to their table.

"Good morning!" cried the princess joyfully.

"You guys ordered coffee right?" asked the shy guy.

"Yes. You want some, Shadow? If not, we can get you something else."

"Oh, no coffee's fine." said the hedgehog who was looking at the Olympic events the walls. Peach nodded. "Coffee it is!"

. . .

"So. . ." said Shadow as the shy guy poured coffee into both into their cups. ". . . what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Peach played with her ponytail a bit. "Well, first off, it has been a pleasure working with you as my partner to compete and win certain events. Hopefully we can be a tag team more often!"

"Okay." Shadow said. "And?"

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to ask." said the princess. "Why did you act so rude to Luigi and Mario yesterday after the match? Also many say that you like to be alone and well isn't very nice. Why?"

Shadow looked at her dumbfounded. "That's it?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, I thought we could talk about well you know some of your problems you are having. I feel like you need someone to help you. Maybe you can open up to me a little and well talk? Also, perhaps be. . ._**friends**_ with me?" replied Peach.

Shadow felt speechless. This girl wants to help him with problems he may have? Be his **friend**? A few moments after he smirked. "Hmph, that's stupid."

"Excuse me?" Peach asked.

"Pff, I am in no need of your help. I'm fine. Oh and I didn't insult them. I _**criticized**_ them. There's a difference. Also, friends? How idiotic. I need no friends. I'm better off alone."

"You really aren't too friendly aren't you?"

"Who says I am, Princess?"

"You have a point there."

Shadow sneered. "Point taken. Now will you excuse me, I should leave. I believe this meeting has been nothing but a _**nuisance**_. Thanks for the coffee though." He hopped out of his seat, leaving a shocked princess.

Peach slammed her hands onto the table which made her coffee spill a bit.

"How rude!" she exclaimed. "I took the time to arrange this whole meeting for us so that I can talk to you and be friends, but treating this as if it is NOTHING!"

"And I took the time to come here to actually thinking that this meeting was important." replied Shadow coldly. "But it turns out it isn't. How pathetic. Why do you want to be friends with me anyways? You have other friends! Even friends from my team, like Amy! Why not go talk to them? It's better than me wasting time."

With those words Peach's face turned solemn. She began to cry. "I'm sorry then." she said. "I should've known better. Than to waste your 'precious' time. You're nothing but cold, rude, and just plain conceited! Sorry this meeting was a _**nuisance**_, sorry that that I'm a _**nuisance**_ to you!"

She felt so hurt to try to help someone, but to be end up being trampled by them.

Shadow then noticed the tears she had. The people around were starting at him, some with angry eyes. He had some tension around him. "No, no!" cried the hedgehog to the princess. "Don't cry!"

Peach continued to sob, then Shadow had no choice, he took the princess' hand and took her out of there and ran.

. . .

"Where are you taking me?" Peach cried. No response, then they stopped right near a forest. There was a bench near by. Shadow then let go of the princess' hand. "Quit crying." he muttered. "I'm sorry.""What was that?" asked the princess.

"I said QUIT CRYING!"

That didn't make Peach feel any better.

Shadow gasped. He then hung his head in shame. "I. . .am. . . Sorry."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you like that or make you cry with my words that I said before."

Peach's eyes widened. "Do. . .you really mean that?"

Shadow sighed. "Yes. . ."

Peach wiped her tears. "It's. . .okay."

Shadow took a deep breath and said: "Look, I just can't tell you my problems, okay? I hardly even know you, just like you hardly even know me. It's best we keep it that way. You don't want to be friends with someone like me."

"Yes I do." mumbled Peach.

Shadow's eyes widened. "What? Even after what I just did to you? You even called me cold, rude, and conceited."

"Well, that was before. However, you apologized and I accepted your apology. I'm still willing to become your friend."

"You can't be serious, Princess."

"I am Shadow. Also call me Peach."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well, you're persistent."

"If you don't want to tell me your problems. That's fine." Peach said. "But I still would like to be friends with you, and if you accept and the time comes you can come and tell me _everything_."

Shadow raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes. Also you need to lighten up a bit. Smile Shadow."

Shadow crossed his arms. "I. . .don't . . .smile." he said.

"Really?" the princess asked.

"Yes, and I don't really have friends either."

"What about Sonic and the others?"

"Pff, they are NOT my friends."

"If they weren't your friends, they would've NOT invited **you** to join their team for the Olympics."

Shadow sighed. "Point for you."

"So they are your friends." Peach stated.

"Not really Princess."

Peach sighed. "Fine have it your way. However, **I** still want to be your friend."

"You just never give up do you?"

"Nope."

Shadow sighed. "Fine. . ." he muttered.

With those words Peach jumped in glee. "Yay! Thank you!" She smiled.

Shadow looked at her expression. It reminded her of someone as the image of a young short haired blonde haired girl came into his head. _This. . .girl . . .Princess Peach . . .is like . . ._

Peach then embraced the hedgehog into a hug.

_. . .Maria. . ._

"Wha!" Shadow's face turns red from the embrace. Shocked by the action Peach just did, Shadow pushes Peach off of him. "Get. . .off of me!"

Peach fell into the snow. "Oof!"

"Don't you EVER do THAT again!" exclaimed the blushing hedgehog.

He turned around. Peach noticed the redness of his cheeks. She smiled. "You're not cold, rude, or conceited, just bitter."

"And you're way too sweet!"

Peach blushed. "Really? Thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment!" exclaimed Shadow. "People can take advantage of you!"

Peach put her head in shame. "You're right. . ." Recalling all the kidnappings from Bowser.

"Hmph." said the flustered hedgehog. His ears flopped down a bit.

The princess began to play with his ears. "You're so cute when you blush _Shadie_!"

This made Shadow's face grow even more red. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" he hollered.

"Shadie." said Peach smiling. "It's a cute nickname for you, don't you think?"

"H-h-hell no!" he cried. "It's _ridiculous_! Don't call me that!"

Peach sighed and stopped playing with his ears. "Fine, I'll call you Shadow then."

"Good! That other name sounds. . .humiliating."

Peach giggled.

Shadow looked up sky and said, "Hmph, you're not so bad."

"You also! You're going to be great friends with me! Just you see! And not only me but everyone else! Because. . .even if you are a loner, I'll help you make friends, you'll always find something new! You're not a bad person Shadow. You just have insecurities." Peach joyfully stated.

"I guess." mumbled Shadow.

Peach smiled. "I know we'll be great friends." she said.

Although Shadow didn't smile back, it gave him a warm feeling in his heart. The image of Maria returned to him again.

"You are like her."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Well I guess we should-." Peach then looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late to my next event! Which is bobsleigh! I need to go! Thanks for everything Shadow!" The princess then kissed his cheek. The poor hedgehog blushed even more, but he didn't say a word.

"Oh!" Peach said. "I just realized. . .Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

The princess began to rock her feet back and forth.

"I was wondering, well I just realized that I don't have a partner for bobsleigh. So I was wondering. . .would **you **like to be **my **partner?"

Shadow's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes." replied the princess.

Shadow thought for a few moments. "Hmph. . .fine."

Peach squealed in glee. "Yay!" She pulled out her hand. "Shall we?"

Shadow then placed a smirk. He took out his hand and reached hers. Then the two ran off to the event, which there awaited sweet victory.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author Note Here: <strong>**Whoo! That's the end! I hoped you liked it! Heh, I enjoyed typing up this fic actually. Also I made Yoshi talk in this, although he mostly says "Yoshi," in games, I gave him a little change.

R & R please! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading this fic! This is **Valisco **signing out! _Adios!_


End file.
